Tapping kegs such as beer kegs is a cumbersome task given the number of different kinds of couplers required to tap the range of kegs supplied to commercial drinking establishments. There are a range of couplers to fit keg valve types of which there are several. Keg valve systems include: A System, D system, G System, M System, S System, and the U System. Each valve system requires a specific coupler to tap them. Apart from the various couplers used to tap kegs tapping a fresh keg typically involves detaching and reattaching an air or compressed gas line (for example, compressed nitrogen or carbon dioxide) and beer line from the coupler. The arrangement of a prior art coupler, beer line and gas line is shown, for example, in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,569 issued to Johnston on Jan. 21, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,569 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
For example, in the prior art commercial pub scene the 748E coupler is a coupler typically used to tap kegs employing the D System, which includes well over 50 different beers from Abita Amber through Zuma Morena Dark Lager. The 7486E coupler is often used to tap kegs employing the S System, from Amstel through Young's Special Ale. The DH1501 coupler is typically used to tap kegs employing the A system, from Ayinger Altbairisch Dunkel through Weihenstephan Original Lager. The GTL425 coupler is typically used to tap kegs employing the G System, from Abbot Ale through Wexford Irish Cream Ale. The G408 coupler is typically used to tap kegs employing the U System, from Abby White through Smithwicks Irish Ale. The M1500 coupler is used to tap kegs employing the M System, from Aventinus Eisbock through Zywiec.
There is a need for an improved tapping system.